1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods, combinations, apparatuses, and systems involving one or more facial images. In another respect, the invention may involve a beauty analysis using a facial image.
2. Description of Related Art
For many beauty product consumers, cosmetic counters at retail establishments, such as department stores, provide an ideal mechanism for evaluating products. In this environment, consumers can try on a variety of products, test combinations of products, and determine which products and product combinations are most aesthetically pleasing. As a result, the cosmetic counter experience is a powerful tool not only for the consumer, but also as a mechanism for consummating sales.
Yet the conventional cosmetic counter experience has its drawbacks. It tends to require labor intensive one-on-one interaction with a beauty consultant. And, even when the consumer is left to her own devices, the process of applying or otherwise using beauty products, such makeup, is relatively time consuming. As a result, hurried consumers may avoid the cosmetic counter.
With the advent of electronic commerce, many web portals now offer beauty products for sale. This permits consumers to shop at their convenience even during hours when retail establishments are traditionally closed for business. Yet, the inability to physically test products and combinations of products may make some consumers reluctant to purchase cosmetics online.